


confession time

by pandizzy



Series: Quints au. [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Quints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/pseuds/pandizzy
Summary: Sansa and Jon face two little criminals.





	confession time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarahjoyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/gifts).



> Part of the Jonsa 100 Drabble challenge. Prompt 70: Confession.
> 
> I now challenge ZarahJoyce for this, with the prompt 42: Poison. Good luck!

"Alright," Sansa says, lifting Mya up and placing her next to Brandon, sitting on the couch, "It's confession time. Who ate the lemon cakes?"

Mya and Brandon's face remain stoic and completely neutral. Even at age three, they are too loyal to each other to rat their sibling out. Sansa stares at them, hoping that her motherly gaze will break them.

"We know it wasn't Torrhen and Amma because they were upstairs with mommy," Jon says, serious, "And Alys was with me in my office. Who was it? Brandon," he looks at their son, his blue baby eyes, his chubby face, the dark brown hair falling on his forehead, "Who ate the lemon cakes?"

Brandon bites his lip, "Mya."

"Mya ate the lemon cakes, Brandon?" Sansa asks and her son nods. She turns to their daughter, "Did you eat the lemon cakes, Mya?"

Mya blinks a few times, nervous, before finally relenting, "Yes, mommy."

"Well, thank you for your honesty," Sansa says, sighing, "Mommy is going to bake more lemon cakes, but you can't eat any of them, ok? Because you already ate the first batch."

Mya nods, probably not understanding what is truly happening. Jon puckers his lips, "You can go back to playing now, love."

Mya looks at her daddy and runs away with Brandon at her heels. Their other daughters are waiting for them in the corridor and run as soon as they arrive, laughing with their siblings.

Sansa turns to her husband, "Three-year-olds, am I right?"


End file.
